The Flying Spot TV system has successfully displayed features of both animal and human retina. In the coming year, this work will be extended to other laser wavelengths (presently 632.8 nm), to the full field of the (wide-angle) Equator-Plus Camera lens, and to more felicitous display. We expect to start the picture-evaluation data base, which will enable us to correlate the controllable electronic parameters with clinicians' subjective evaluations. The Flying Spot system uses a raster-scanned laser beam to illuminate the fundus. Reflected light is detected by a photomultiplier tube at a conjugate of the eye's pupil. This makes possible a large detection pupil and, consequently, a reduction of the total light power used. At present, we are imaging with less than 50 micro-watts total power into the eye. Ocular opacities are expected to be less troublesome with this system than with conventional cameras.